1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to vertical type memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vertical type memory device, a vertical channel pattern and a substrate may be electrically connected to each other. However, as an aspect ratio of the vertical channel pattern increases, an electrical connection between the vertical channel pattern and the substrate may be more difficult.